This invention relates generally to education and more particularly to education during bus trips.
In almost all rural settings, and in many cities, the task of getting to school can take from a half-hour to a full hour. This time is usually wasted, being spent on either sleep, attempting to perform the homework from the day before, or xe2x80x9chorsing aroundxe2x80x9d with the other passengers. To a very large extent, the time spent on the bus in transit from home to school and back each day is wasted.
To compound the lost opportunity, often the passengers within the school bus are the same age and often attend the same class since elementary schools typically adjourn earlier than secondary schools, which adjourn earlier than high school.
The present invention creates a system which assists in creating a learning environment for the school bus so that this time is fruitfully used.
The present invention establishes a computer system which is usable within a school bus setting. The computer system is programmed to create a variety of learning environments and to readily teach skills commensurate with the age of the passengers.
The learning aid of this embodiment is mounted within a bus. This entire system is powered by the power system of the bus.
A central computer, ideally located near the bus driver, stores lessons and distributes selected lessons to student work stations which are positioned for individual passengers. The lesson presented to the student is commensurate with the student""s skills.
Each student work station includes a display unit (such as Liquid Crystal Display, LCD) and an input apparatus (such as a keyboard).
The local computer at the student work station is in communications with the central computer. The preferred communication channel is through the use of radio frequencies.
In some embodiments, scores for the students are collected and recorded (either through a print-out or on removable non-volatile memory, i.e. a disc) for use by the instructor.
Other embodiments of the invention include cameras at each student work station allowing the bus driver to monitor the students through individual cameras.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, central screens communicate a single lesson to all of the students on the bus. This embodiment is very useful as a method to augment the lessons from the classroom or for review prior to class.
The system provides both visual and aural information to facilitate learning in the school bus environment. The display and audio systems are controlled via a computer. The computer sequentially displays information along with the associated audio controlled by a software program. The material presented and the method of presentation is based on sound educational principles. The program content is easily changed to provide an endless variety of lessons.
In one embodiment of the invention, the subject matter to be taught is selected by the student. In this way, a student is able to select the area of study (i.e. geography, language, foreign language, mathematics, social studies, etc.) where the student needs the most work. As example, if the class had been studying xe2x80x9cRussiaxe2x80x9d in social studies and the student didn""t feel he had comprehended a point, the student is able to obtain a xe2x80x9csecondxe2x80x9d (outside of the classroom) review of the subject, xe2x80x9cRussiaxe2x80x9d.
The computer system is powered by the traditional voltage system of the school bus (typically 12 or 24 volt). A single computer is created which services a variety of individual displays and input apparatus.
Ideally located at the front of the bus, the software for running the computer is selected by the driver or the accompanying teacher. The lesson is communicated to each of the individual displays/keyboards allowing the students to progress at their own rate.
In one embodiment of the invention, the software records an identification of the student doing the work; when the student returns to the bus, the software is able to begin the instruction where the student left off in their last trip.
Utilizing both audio and visual stimulation, the student is prompted and encouraged to perform to their maximum ability.
In one embodiment of the invention, the software is tailored for a specific field trip (i.e. to a museum). En-route to the museum, the students are taught the layout and items which they will see while there; En-route back to the school, the software queries/quizzes the students about what they learned. The results of this query are recorded for the teach to analyze later to see if the students obtain as meaningful of an excursion as hoped.
The invention, together with various embodiments thereof, will be more fully explained by the accompanying drawings and the following description.